<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess Peach's Sweet Peach by MagiRRMartin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522757">Princess Peach's Sweet Peach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiRRMartin/pseuds/MagiRRMartin'>MagiRRMartin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiRRMartin/pseuds/MagiRRMartin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princess Peach's Sweet Peach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Script Offer] Princess Peach's Sweet Peach [F4M] [Video Games] [Gentle Fdom] [Tall Woman] [Short Man] [Mustache Worship] [Average Cock Worship] [Riding] [Anal] [Titjob Finish]</p><p><br/>________________________</p><p>[Bowser roars as he is defeated]</p><p>Oh, Mario! You saved me again. </p><p>When will this beast learn he cannot have me? He kidnaps me, has his vile way with me, there's no end to his monstrous depravity...</p><p>Please, Mario, kill him. I can't have this happening over and over. Have you seen the size of his cock? That thing is all grotesque and ribbed. My holes can't take any more punishment. And my mouth, god, I swear my jaw can dislocate at will just to allow for his girth...</p><p>End him, Mario, let his corpse rot on the moon, and take me back to the mushroom kingdom.</p><p>[Mario does his signature butt slam down on Bowser's head, killing him instantly]</p><p>Oh, Mario, you finally did it. You finally ended this stupid game.</p><p>Thank you, my sweet, adorable, hero.</p><p>[passionate kissing]</p><p>Oh, Mario. Your mustache is so thick. I love the way it prickles my lips [giggle]</p><p>So manly...</p><p>[kissing]</p><p>So manly for a short man. I bet you make up for it in other areas, right?</p><p>Yes, you know what I want, Mr. Plumber Man. I want that little Italian plumber cock.</p><p>Let me unbutton those overalls...</p><p>[overalls coming off]</p><p>Now let's get these red with white polka dot boxers down. [giggle] I've always wondered what was under them.</p><p>[gasp]</p><p>Mario!</p><p>You're so.... big?</p><p>Maybe it's just because you're so short [giggle]</p><p>Mmm, I like it either way. It's so girthy and veiny and if I pull back your foreskin... [gasp] A mushroom head to rival Toad. Fuck me... and you have no idea how many times Bowser made me sit on a toad's head while he choked me with his monster cock.</p><p>But yours is small and cute and it'll fit nicely inside me... it's perfect.</p><p>Lie down in the moon dust, Mario. I'm gonna blow your cock and your mind.</p><p>[blowjob]</p><p>Stars... it's so very nice to suck a cock without the threat of my lower jaw being torn off...</p><p>[blowjob]</p><p>A perfect cock, Mario. The perfect average size. That's all a real woman needs. It's all this Princess needs.</p><p>[blowjob, maybe some deepthroat]</p><p>Oh, Mario, I need to ride you...</p><p>Let me get this wedding dress off...</p><p>[undressing]</p><p>Ah, naked again. There's something special about standing over you, Mario, both naked, on the moon, the sky pitch black but the sun so bright. Mmm, I love the way the moon dust feels between my toes [giggle]</p><p>It'll be a delight on my knees while I'm riding you...</p><p>[moan as penetrated]</p><p>Oh, fuck, yes! That's how a cock should feel inside me. Yes! [moan]</p><p>[wet sounds, soft skin slapping]</p><p>Not too big, not too small. Stretches me just enough to feel so fucking good!</p><p>And it's so strange sliding down you in zero gravity... I can feel every inch of you just gliding against my silky walls.</p><p>[moan] I'm so wet for you Mario! Why didn't I give myself to you sooner?</p><p>I'm gonna take you back to my castle and I'm gonna use you every fucking night. Use this cock, this mustache, this bulbous nose, oh god that'll feel great against my ass if you were eating me out in sixty nine [giggling moan]</p><p>[moaning and wet sounds and skin slapping for a while]</p><p>You know what Bowser really loved to do to humiliate me? He would spread my ass cheeks in his clawed hands and shove his massive tortoise cock into my asshole. He would pin me down and just rail me until me blew...</p><p>No more. You'll give me anal on my terms, Mario. And I want your cock in my ass right now.</p><p>[wet sounds and skin slapping stop]</p><p>You're gonna lie right there while I turn and reverse cowgirl this cock into my ass. [moan]</p><p>Ready, Mr. Plumber Man? Ready to plumb my princessly ass?</p><p>[moan as ass penetrated]</p><p>Oh, Mario! Fucking yes! This is how anal should feel [moan]</p><p>[wet sounds, slow skin slapping]</p><p>I've seen you, Mario, always an eye on my ass. [moan] You've always wanted to watch as your cock buried deep inside, haven't you? Come on, touch it. Caress my ass, guide me up and down your length.</p><p>Yes, fuck, Mario!</p><p>[moaning, wet sounds, slow skin slapping until ready to finish]</p><p>Mario? You're gonna cum?</p><p>Yes, cum for your Princess.</p><p>But I want you to cum between my tits. I know how to stare at them, Mario. Your face is the perfect height to just bury your head in between them [giggle] and your cock will look so good sliding through them as I squeeze em together.</p><p>[wet sounds and skin slapping stop]</p><p>[giggle] Mmm, my tits wrap around you so good.</p><p>[wet sounds]</p><p>Ah, you're so close! Your pipe is about to blow!</p><p>[gasping and moaning as tits are covered]</p><p>Oh, Mario, fuck!</p><p>How long had you been holding that in? Since 1985? [giggle]</p><p>Seems like it. It won't stop squirting!</p><p>Look at it floating off into space!</p><p>[giggling and moaning]</p><p>I think that's all of it. Wow. Almost as big and thick as Bowser's loads....</p><p>Ah, well, Mario, I gave you a reward for saving me, but I am still not satisfied.</p><p>You have a lot of work to do to balance out all the awful sexual things that Bowser did to me.</p><p>[sigh] Come on, let's go home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>